


I belong to you

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Neon is involved in an arragement marriage, and Kurapika has to see her goFanfic for Day 3 (Wedding) of Kuraneo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	I belong to you

Kurapika admires the beauty of Neon from afar. He has dreamt about seeing the girl he loves in a wedding a few times. But not like this, never like this. Sourness fills his heart when he sees the depressed look on Neon's once cheerful face.

She tights her grip around the white fabric, trying hard not to cry in front of everyone. How not to cry? Her father has decided to marry her with a rich man in order to save himself from bankruptcy. Light has condemned her to a loveless marriage and life full of suffering for selfish reasons. As if selling her skill hadn't been enough, he tries to benefit from his daughter in other ways now that she has lost her power. Since that tragic day, Light barely spoke to her, he even tried to hit her, but Kurapika could stop him on time. The blond bodyguard kept defending and taking care of her until they both fall in love deeply. 

"Can you guys leave me alone a minute, please?" she asks trying to sound polite, but her voice sounded so broken it was unrecognizable.

All her attendants leave the room, except for Kurapika who immediately approaches her when everyone left the room.

"I don't want to do this" Neon says as she starts to cry "I love you, Kurapika, only you"

"I know... I love you too" he answers and starts to lick the girl's tears so tenderly that it hurts.

Neon whimpers both at her lover's action and the overwhelming situation. She hangs on to Kurapika's as if he was the only that keep her on Earth - probably he was. He cups her cheek in his hand and starts to kiss her slowly, they don't even know if they are going to see each other again. 

"My offer still stands, we can escape from here," Kurapika says softly, he hates to see the girl in such a lamentable state. 

"Can we do that?" she asks 

Kurapika doesn't answer, he doesn't want to admit that it's almost impossible even if he uses all his power, the mafia will seek for them and probably torture them, he can't risk losing her in that cruel way. 

"Neon" he takes her slim hands with both of his hands "Whatever happens, I belong to you," he says firmly, and the girl knows he is saying the truth.

Since the started their secret relationship, he knew it wouldn't have a happy ending. Even if falling in love with a mafia daughter wasn't in his plans, he still can't change them completely, he needed to keep searching the eyes and avenge his clan, he couldn't drag Neon into that. Also, he knew Light wouldn't like the idea of her daughter having an affair with a bodyguard, no matter how much he appreciated Kurapika's abilities. That's why they kept their forbidden love hidden and discreet, but very passionate. But probably this was the end of all their love promises. 

"I will always be thinking about you," she says, and then she gives him a chaste kiss in his cheek. 

They look into each other eye's one more time, knowing their love could transcend the barriers of time and distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst, I swear I wanted to do something fluffy and cute, I don't know why it ended up this way. Also, sorry if Kurapika is a little OoC, but my headcanon is that he is lowkey cheesy and traditional in love matters (?


End file.
